Why Her
by DrakesGirl09
Summary: One shot song fic. Evangeline thinks back on her and John's relationship. Monica"Why Her"


Title: Why Her

Author: Pebbles

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Song: Why Her by Monica

Evangeline sat at the bar in Capricorn nursing her dirty martini with three olives, thinking about what had just happened. As hard as it had been to do it she knew deep down, that what she did was right and when it stopped hurting, everybody involved would realize it was for the best in the long run. As she raised her hand to the bartender to signal she wanted another drink, the song playing ended, and a new song with a nice slow beat started to play in the background. After the first few seconds of listening she recognized the voice as a singer she liked, by the name of Monica. She had to laugh at how the song perfectly described her life as of lately.

_Ooooo_

_Why her why her_

_Why her her_

_Umhmm_

_The last tear just fell from my eyes_

_Told myself that I wasn't gonna cry no more_

_(you did what you did, it is what it is)_

_And that's why I walked out the door_

As the song played on she continued to justify what she did in her mind even though it wasn't necessary. She did it to keep herself from focusing on how heart broken she really was.

_Moved on with my life but not really_

_Spent too much time wonderin how could you_

_(do this to us, thought we were in love)_

_Guess I was thinking too much_

Even though she tried with every ounce of her will power to stop her mind from the next clutter thoughts, they came tumbling to the forefront of her mind anyway. She thought of the passion they had in their relationship from the very beginning, that she always attributed to the love the shared for one another, even if he could never say it, but what if she was wrong and the great sex they had was nothing more than that, great sex.

_(I was thinking that the sex had your love)_

_(You never could get enough, cuz you know I kept it hot)_

_(I listen to you tell me your dreams and your fears)_

_(I wiped your tears)_

_I was there and this is why this is hurtin me_

But how could it just be great sex with the way they opened up to each other. Undoubtedly, she had done a lot more of the sharing but their had been certain moments when he had really put his trust in her and told her stuff he never told anyone before.

_(Why her, why her)_

_Did I get on your nerves_

_Did I give you too much, that you couldn't handle my love_

_(Why her, why her)_

_Tell me what she was worth_

_To make you put her first instead of me_

And maybe because of that she had pushed him too hard to give her more. To somehow match her outpouring of love. But maybe he just wasn't capable of giving her more, and he got tired of her asking for more.

_You wanna comeback but I gotta know _

_(Why her)_

_Thought she was all that, then why you at my door_

_(Now look at cha, look at us, whats all this for)_

_(Hope you got the answer to my questions)_

_Ooo_

_(Why her)_

Even with all this passing through her mind, there was an annoying voice somewhere in her head, asking what made her think this was the last time. She answered the voice quietly but out loud all the same. She knew this was the last time because she had to much respect for herself to fall back into that situation. It had happened before. An apology and a puppy dog look had her forgetting herself and resuming things right where they left off.

_This gon be the last time we say goodbye_

_Ain't gonna be no reruns of this episode_

_(You did what you did, it is what it is)_

_Maybe if you would have told me you weren't happy, you weren't satisfied_

_We could have worked it out_

_Maybe we could have tried_

_(But you didn't say nothing)_

_All along fakin and frontin, why_

As the song played on, she started to feel better not a lot better, but still better. Evangeline came to the conclusion that the relationship had been doomed from the start. Because she was Evangeline Williamson and she didn't do anything half way. So it was silly of her to think a half way relationship with him could work.

_Now ladies, yall know I speak from experience right_

_I used to look at him and wonder why_

_Why her_

_You know what I'm sayin_

_But ladies I've learned not to worry about them livin the happily ever after_

_Cus see that s**t was built on a lie_

_So its sure to fall_

_That's why I stand tall _

_(Baby baby baby)_

_I just looked at him, and said this right here_

It was funny that it only took a couple of drinks and a special song to help her realized what had been right in front of her nose for a long time. John and her just didn't belong together. But realizing that they were never right for each other didn't stop a tiny part of her from wondering why…why her.

_Can you tell me_

_(Why her, why her)_

_Did I get on your nerves_

_(Did I give you too much, that you couldn't handle my love)_

_Ooo, why_

_(Why her, why her)_

_(Tell me what she was worth to make you put her first instead of me)_

_Ooo, why_

_The grass looks greener on the other side_

_(Why her)_

_But I promise you'll be back tonight_

_(Now look at cha, look at us, whats all this for)_

_Ooo, oooo,oooo_

_(Hope you got the answers to my questions )_

_Why her_

_THE END_


End file.
